The Merger
by Amanda 385
Summary: He always promised me he would find a way. That our insane fathers couldn't keep us apart. That our love was strong enough to survive anything. Is it possible that he's actually done it? Could we finally be together?
1. Chapter 1

**The Merger**

_Chapter 1_

Side stepping the bouncer I followed Rosalie inside. Taking a good look around I breathed a sigh of relief, finally… freedom. Somehow we had managed to keep one bar, our favorite, a secret from our fathers. Getting away from our bodyguards was something Rose and I had perfected long ago. At the ripe age of 17 we somehow managed to wrap them around our sweet little fingers. Quickly we realized that they worked for us, we were the future of the business, and once we embraced that power, the world was ours.

We found this dive bar 4 years ago, underage and curious we convinced our fathers it was just a simple girl's night out, manicures, the mall and an overnight at the best hotel in Seattle. Two cousins who's fathers were knee deep in organized crime, we grew up around constant manipulation, and being their only daughters they fell for it, hook line and sinker. That's how we found this place, so small that they didn't even have security cameras, it was a place we could go to get away, and our loyal bodyguards never told a sole.

This was the place 4 years ago that I had met Edward Cullen and Rosalie had met his brother Emmett. We knew the last name instantly, our sworn enemy, but that night, they approached us and offered drinks, they didn't seem as dangerous as our fathers had always warned us they were. Like I said, we were young and rebellious, looking into those beautiful green eyes I didn't care that my father would have a heart attack if he knew we even met.

_"I'm Bella Swan…" I said after taking the glass of champagne he offered._

_"Oh I know who you are sweetheart…" He smirked " and you know who I am… don't you"_

I remember that moment like it was just yesterday. Now at 21 it was hard to believe that we hadn't even spoken in 6 months. We spent over 3 amazing years together… in secret. No other man had ever made me feel so beautiful, so wanted. But the life we lived got in the way. Edward wanted me to tell my father the truth, to move to Seattle to be with him. I knew immediately that doing so would mean losing my entire family, shaming my father, Uncle and Grandfather.

"So I know your going to kill me but…" Rose began as we sat down at the bar.

"What did you do Rose…" I said, my face was already burning with a deep blush, I already knew what she was going to say.

" I'm Sorry! " She said shaking her head "Emmett and I haven't seen each other in almost a month, and to be honest, he kind of talked me into it. He said Edwards been an asshole for the past six months, he misses you Bells and you miss him too, I know you do."

I looked around the bar. No wonder Rose had made such a fuss about tonight. She spent an hour doing my hair and helping me get ready afterwards

"Im leaving." I said standing up

"Oh no you don't." I heard from behind me. Before turning around I knew who it was, hell I would know that voice anywhere. The man of my dreams, the man I could never be with but wanted so badly. "I won't let you run from me again baby" he whispered in my ear.

I turned on my bar stool and we locked eyes. There it was, that spark, just where I had left it 6 months ago. Gently he took my hand in his, brushing his lips against my fingers.

"Please, just talk to me angel" he begged

"Edward …. We can't do this " I sighed, my eyes filing with tears. My heart was racing, I stood and tried to push past him to no avail. "Please…" I begged him to let me go. His arms slid down to my waist resting on my hips and my body betrayed me, leaning into his touch.

"No." he said, a determined look in his eyes. "Things are different now Bella. My father stepped down, I'm in charge now … we can be together if you would just listen"

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as another couple approached us. Looking up I recognized Jasper… Rosalie's brother. He was a few years older then us at 25, Edwards age and training to take over for my father and Uncle Garrett. Edwards younger sister Alice was next to him, holding his hand.

"Bella.." He smiled " I know this may come as a shock to you, but we have been planning this behind everyones back for a long time."

"Planning what Jasper…" I asked shocked

"A merger." He smirked.

I looked around me. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were holding each other smiling, and Edward stood in front of me his hands on my hips his eyes still staring intently at mine, and suddenly it all clicked. Since we were teenagers we had all been hanging out at this bar and in hotel rooms in secret Not allowed to be friends, and definatley not allowed to date, we were rebellious teenagers then, only wishing we could be who we wanted to be and be with who we wanted to be with. These 3 men who knew they would take over one day had set a plan into motion a long time ago, once enemies, they were now the best of friends. Afterall how many other kids did we meet with lives like ours? It only made sense that after all our years partying, falling in love and bonding in secret that they would find a way.

_3 yrs ago…_

Edwards pent house was packed as usual. The kids of mobsters, drunk , silly high, and out of control we had a bond nobody could understand. If my father knew where I was, he might just shoot me. He would call me a traitor and never forgive me. But when this man kissed me, It took everything away, and suddenly all I wanted was to be young, in love and free.

We had just left the bar, everyone stumbled in, bottles and blunts in hand. I ran off to Edwards room to change, knowing he was sneaking in right behind me. I Stood in the ensuite bathroom in my most recent La perla purchase.

"fuck baby…" I heard him groan from behind me. Turning around I smiled, there he was standing tall his eyes roaming my body. In a white T, jeans and his fitted yankeee hat, he had never looked hotter.

We had only met 2 months ago, but I swear he was the one. The first moment he put his lips to mine I knew. The passion between us was undeniable, and as much as I knew it was wrong I couldn't stay away. We hadn't been able to keep our hands off each other since.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer "fucking marry me already baby…" he groaned lifting me and placing me on the sink, he put his hands on my thighs and spread them apart so he could slide closer.

I giggled and blushed.

"I'm serious Bella, I don't care what our fathers say, l'll find a way baby… I promise" He groaned, sliding his nose along my neck and collarbone. "I know its crazy… we just met …but I'm so in love with you…"

"I love you too.." Before I knew what I was saying it was already out of my mouth, and his lips were on mine

I pulled away gasping for breath a few minutes later. "As much as I would love to continue this, you have company, everyone is waiting for us out there." I said hearing the music turn on and start thumping threw the walls. Edward ignored me and trailed his lips down my neck, lower and lower.

Through the thin walls I could already hear drunk Emmett and Jasper calling his name "Edward! Get the fuck out here man!"

"Fuck that" he groaned "They can wait, I need you baby, its been so long"

"Only a week…" I giggled "or have you already forgotten our amazingly hot night in the hot tub last saturday…"

"Are you serious baby? It's all I've been able to think about all week… you have no idea princess. I want you every moment of every day. Your all I think about…" He said trying to pull the cups of my bra aside.

"I promise, we have all night…" I sighed. The boys were pounding on the bedroom door now "Lets just go out there for a while or they will never leave us alone"

"Get out here you fucker!" Jasper screamed from behind the bedroom door.

"uggg… FINE!" he yelled helping me down , before he let me go he kissed me sweetly one more time "Your my everything…" he sighed

"If your enemies could hear you now Edward Cullen" I giggled

"shhhhhh…." He smiled putting his hand over my mouth " That's our little secret baby… I'm a bad ass… right?" he grinned taking one of my hands and placing it on the gun that sat permenatley on his waist.

"Right baby" I smiled.

Edward kissed me one more time and reluctantly pulled himself away disappearing out the bedroom door. I dressed quicky and followed him.

That was the night I met Alice, she and Jasper hit it off immediatley. As blunts were passed and shots were taken we sat around, bitching about our parents. We all had the same story, fathers who were so powerful that they spent more time on the streets then they did at home. So clueless and out of touch, they had no idea that their children were busy making friends with the enemy While they were busy running the drug scene and killing each other we were living it up and they had no clue. They were strict and thought they knew us all so well, but we were so much smarter than they were. We were sneaks, and liars, and proud of it. We learned how to manipulate situations and twist truths at such an early age that they never stood a chance.

**_Present Day_**

"Merger?" I questioned so confused. Edward squeezed my hand and smiled

"I told you I would find a way baby…. I would never let you go… I would never give up.." He said desperately

"So everyone knew… all this time but me…" I said angrily

"Bella your father has more security on you then anyone here…" Rose jumped in "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't or we never would have made it this far…."

"So how long have I been left in the dark?" I said. This was my closest friend, my cousin.

"We started planning this a little over a year ago when Edward found out his father was going to retire, we only left you out to keep you safe Bell…" Rose said grabbing my hand "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but your father is a psycho and you know it!

She was right. My father had security on me ever since I could remember, and beyond that he was obsessed with the idea of me marrying Jacob Black, the son of his best friend and long time enforcer

"I'm taking over at the end of the year,your father is moving to his home in the Caribbean, you already know that Bella." Jasper said trying to calm me down. "Once they are gone, we will announce the merger, Alice and I will we married by then…"

"WHAT!? Married!?" I screeched completely shocked. More than that, I was jealous. Jealous that Jasper had been brave enough to go after what he wanted, jealous that he would have everything I ever wanted.

"At that point it will be too late for anyone to start a war." Alice smiled "You know… originally it was supposed to be you and Edward but you decided to bail… so we made other arrangments" She snapped. Alice had never been mean to me before, but what did I expect? She was Edwards little sister and she was right, I dumped the love of my life because I was a coward.

"I Was going to ask you when you turned 21…. But I didn't have the chance," Edward said sadly, his hands leaving my body he stepped away from me. "Please baby just come home with me so we can talk.."

I looked up into his beautiful eyes. "Ok" I answered taking his hand and before I knew it I was in his limo on the way to the pent house just like old times. This man that I loved so deeply sat next to me, holding my hand, as if nothing bad ever happened between us, as if I hadn't left him and broke both of our hearts.

I stared out the window watching the city lights fly by and before I knew it the familiar Cullen building came into view and Edward was taking my hand helping me out of the car. He was silent until we were in the elevator on the way up to the pent house.

"I don't know why you left me …." He said so quietly

"I didn't want to… I just thought we never had a chance…. I didn't think it was possible for us to be together… for us to be free."

Edward turned and stood infront of me, my back to the wall of the elevator. His hands found their way to my hips again and his lips were just so close…

"I told you I would find a way Bella…" he sighed

"Im sorry …. I was afraid Edward…I'm so sorry, I don't know what else to say" I was ashamed, tears streamed down my face.

"Shhhh" he soothed me placing one hand on my cheek "Open your eyes baby… look at me"

I opened my eyes I hadn't even realized were closed. What I saw was so sincere, so real, the only real thing I had ever had in my entire life. I placed my hands around his neck and pulled him to me. I was tired of being responsible, tired of doing the right thing. He was everything, and I had denied it for so long I couldn't take it anymore.

"I heard you were to marry Jacob Black" He sighed, looking down at my ring finger.

"No! My father is trying to force me into it" I said lifting his face too look me in the eye. "Never Edward, I don't want him, if I had a choice I would spend every moment with you, but my father…"

"I know Baby, but things are different now, you don't have t listen to him anymore." He smiled. The elevator doors opened and Edward took my hand leading me into the penthouse. He took my jacket and purse and without a word led me to the bedroom. As I stepped inside I was flooded with memories, with moments I thought I would never live again….

**_3 years ago…_**

The party died down a few hours later and as everyone fell asleep Edward grabbed the last blunt and my hand, leading me into his bedroom. When we stepped inside I heard the lock click behind me and smiled at the sound. It had been a whole 7 days since I had felt his touch. We lived an hour away from each other and only spent one night a week together.

Immediatley I slipped my shirt over my head and my pants down my legs before turning to face him. He was leaning against the door watching me, arms crossed over his chest, a sexy smirk on his face and a lit blunt hanging from his lips. Once we made eye contact he closed the gap between us, pulling my body against his. Arms slid around me and lips pressed against mine… and I was in heaven.

"Don't go back home…" he sighed pulling his lips from mine for a moment "Just stay with me, your safe here… I'll take care of you baby"

"Oh, Edward…. I want to stay forever, but we both know I can't"

"One day you will…" Edward groaned sliding his hands up my body. I took the blunt from his mouth and took a long pull. "That's so fucking sexy…"

I exhaled and smoke swirled between us as Edwards mouth made its way down my neck. He picked me up and layed me down on the bed taking the blunt from me. With one more hit he put it out and returned his attention to me, his hands gliding down my thighs. "Damn baby… you have no idea what you do to me"

I couldn't manage to make a sound with his hands and lips all over me.

"Your mine baby…. Only mine…" He groaned his lips kissing down my chest. His hands slid behind my back and unhooked my bra with ease and he flung it over his shoulder quickly.

He was right, I was his. Edward was my first, my only, and he loved that fact as much as I did. I groaned feeling his lips pull a nipple into his warm inviting mouth and suck. His hand slid over my pussy, covered in black lace.

"mmmm baby …. Your so wet for me." He sighed pulling away to look down at me. "Did you miss me this week beautiful girl?"

"So much Edward.. Missed you so much… I need you" I said breathlessly

"I know sweet girl, I missed you too…" he whispered his hand rubbing me over the rough fabric. "Lift up baby" He sighed hooking his fingers in the waist band of my panties. I did as he said and watched as he slid them so slowly down my legs and threw them aside. "So perfect…" He sighed. His fingers were on my clit in seconds, circling and rubbing, just the way I liked, he knew my body so well. I closed my eyes and moaned his name, loving his hands on me. Suddenly I felt his tongue slide up and down over me and I moaned louder then before , my eyes opening.

"Fuck you taste good" he groaned and sunk back into me. "So good baby…"

My hands slid into his hair and pulled. I wanted more, I need the connection. He slid up my body until his lips were on mine. Without a word he pushed into me.

"Yes baby…. I love you…" I sighed

"Bella… baby…" He groaned once he was all the way inside. "So good, so tight…. Mine baby… only mine"

"Yours baby… Only you… " I moaned. He pushed and pulled and kissed and whispered love and I tumbled so far off the ledge I thought I would never come back.

"Fuck yes baby…" he groaned as he came, filling me and loving me. As I came down my eyes fluttered open and stared into his. "I'm never letting you go baby. You'll be my wife one day…." He sighed, his hands made his way to my stomach "I want you to have my babies, I want you forever"


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later I woke up to my stepmother shouting my name and banging on my door.

"Isabella! Jacob is here to see you!" She yelled My door swung open and she glared at me. "Get up!" She hissed. "Your father will not be pleased if you miss another of his visits"

"How many times do I have to tell you both that I'm not interested in Jacob Black?" I groaned

"Get up and be downstairs in fifteen minutes Bella"

As she left, closing the door behind her I felt my phone vibrate next to me .I picked it up smiling, knowing who it was.

_I miss you… I need you… Good morning beautiful. Can we meet today?_

My Edward… it had been 13 long days since I last saw him. I picked up my phone to respond.

_Jacob is here again, I'll have to get back to you_

I had barley pressed send before my phone started to ring. I laughed, knowing it was him.

"Hello.."

"I'm going to kill him." Edward seethed "I can't take this anymore baby"

"I know, I'm sorry…"

"So pack your shit, get in your car and get your sexy ass to Seattle already" he said frustrated

"You know I can't do that"

"Yes you can, you just won't" He sighed quietly "I can't stand the thought of him touching you, the thought of him trying to take what's mine."

Before I could respond I heard footsteps coming down the hall and my door swung open, Jacob smirking behind it.

"I hope you don't mind, your father said I could come up…"He smiled

"Is that fucking him! In your room!" Edward growled "Bella I'm getting in my car right now and I'm coming to get you!"

"No.. Don't . I'll call you later I have to go…" I said hanging up. My heart broke knowing how much this hurt him.

Reluctantly I agreed to let Jacob take me to breakfast, a simple meal couldn't hurt right? Or so I thought. By the time I finished my pancakes he was already proposing for the tenth time.

"No." I sighed. "I have told you time and time again that I am not interested in you that way Jake. You're a nice guy, I'm sorry If my father is pushing this on you, but I will never marry you."

Jacob laughed and shook his head, a cocky smirk on his face.

"You know as well as I do , that its not that simple Bella. Your father promised me your hand in marriage and I always get what I want"

Edwards idea about packing up and running to Seattle was becoming more and more tempting. Something about Jacob was off, he creeped me out, and being forced to spend time with him was weakening my already unstable relationship with Edward. I was ready for these games to end.

**EPOV

She hung up on me, and now here I was sulking on my couch trying to imagine where they were, what they were doing. After 13 long trying days working and missing her, I was alone for the first time. Stewing in my anger and jealousy. What made Jacob Black such a better choice for her than me? His father was Charlies best friend and former Enforcer. He was shot in the back during a drug deal gone wrong 6 six years ago and hasn't walked since. Jacob ultimately took his place and was just as involved in this life as I was.

So why him and not me?

Well that's a long story I suppose. My father Carlisle and Charles Swan were best friends growing up. Our grandfathers were running the business together at that point and introduced them when they were 5 years old. When they took over, my father took Seattle while Charlie covered the out skirts of the city. Nobody knows what really happened, only rumors and hearsay. But from what I've gathered over the years, money, power and greed destroyed their relationship quickly. I spent my entire life being separated from her, being told that she was the enemy. But one look into those big brown eyes was all it took to prove them wrong.

I knew who she was immediatley. She was it. My everything, in a matter of minutes. Emmet and I had spent the past few years getting lectures from my father, we could have any girl we wanted, just not those two. But one look at her, and I couldn't care less. She blushed and smiled and I was in love.

The best decision I've ever made was taking her outside that night. We had spent 3 hours flirting shamelessly and I needed to get her alone. Leading her out of the club I pulled her around the corner and into a dark alley way. Backing her into the brick wall I went in for the kiss. I knew the moment our lips touched that this girl was trouble and it only made me want her more.

_"This is crazy, I can't believe I'm doing this.." She whispered between soft kisses._

_"I know… but fuck Bella…" I sighed barley able to speak. I wrapped my arms around her waist, crushing my body to hers. "I'll stop if you want me to. I know that this is wrong but everything about this feels so fucking right"_

After that, I was never the same. I wanted her forever, and I was going to do whatever I had to do to make that happen.

I sat with my phone in my hand for hours, waiting for her to call back. I paced my apartment back and forth, reliving memories of her here. I had taken her, made her mine, on every surface of this place. It was empty without her, almost painful. As the days went by it was becoming harder for me to not tell everyone the truth. The lieing and sneaking was getting old. All I wanted was to make her my wife, for us to finally be together. She belonged with me.

Finally the phone rang and I jumped for it.

"Hi baby" She sighed

"Baby where are you? What happened? Did he touch you? Are you ok?"

"Relax im fine… it was the same old conversation, He asked me to marry him again…l told him no and finished my pancakes." She laughed

"This isn't funny." He groaned "He wants to marry you Bella, how am I supposed to deal with that? Your supposed to marry me.."

"I know baby, its almost over…just hang on. You have to know that I don't want him… that you are the only man in this world that I want."

"Baby please come see me… please" I begged. I needed to touch her... kiss her beautiful lips. "I have to take one more run downtown with Emmet and I'll be home just please baby, come see me."

"ok ok… my parents are leaving for the airport to go check out the new house in about an hour, ill try to slip by the guards once they leave"

Two hours later I received a text from Bella that she would meet me at the penthouse in an hour. By the time I got there she had already arrived. I walked in and froze in shock. My beautiful girl was waiting for me in the most ridiculous excuse for a night gown that I had ever seen. See through black and lace all over, she was stunning.

"Hi baby… " She sighed and took a sip out of the glass of wine she was holding. I rushed to her wrapping my arm around her waist and breathing in her scent, I finally relaxed.

"Please baby, I can't do this anymore…" I groaned "Just stay with me… he can't get to you here, I'll keep you safe…"

"Shhh" She soothed running her hands through my hair. "3 more weeks…"

"Your parents won't even be home for a week, lets just do it now baby. I cant have that pig putting his hands on you. He's proposed to you 10 times Bella." I was angry, not with her, but the situation.

"Edward don't do this…"

"Come here I want to show you something…" I said pulling her into my bedroom. She sat on the bed and I pulled the velvet box out of my dresser drawer. I got down on one knee opening the box.

"You are the only woman I will ever want and need Bella. I want you to be my wife…. Please baby… will you marry me?"

I took her hand and squeezed it praying that she would respond.

"… yes…"She whispered so quietly that I thought I may have heard her wrong "Yes!" She smiled tears streaming down her face. She jumped off the bed, and into my arms giggling. I kissed her deeply trying to show her that she had just made me the happiest man alive.

"Will you move in with me while they are away? I can't spend another night without you.. its killing me."

"Ok, but we have to be careful Edward…it can't get back to my father until he is home, once I'm here I'll be safe but if he finds out…"

"don't worry baby , I'll keep you safe."

In three weeks the merger would go down and we wouldn't have to keep this quiet anymore. She was mine, and would be my wife, and there was nothing her father could do to stop it.

**_3 Years Ago_**

My girl was on the dance floor with Rose and Alice while I sat at the bar with the boys watching. Every man in that place had their eyes on our girls, just waiting to pounce. If only they knew that each one of us carried a loaded gun. One in particular had been staring at Bella, making his way closer and closer to her as the song went on. I lurched forward to grab him . Emmett grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me away.

"Don't do it man." He yelled "If your dad finds out about this you will never see her again and you know it. So chill the fuck out, Bella can handle herself"

I watched as the sleeze ball slid his arms around her waist. She froze and looked over her shoulder. He whispered something in her ear and she looked disgusted, but before I could even take a step she had slapped him and stormed off the dance floor.

I reached out for her and pulled her to me. "Are you ok? What did he say to you!"

"Its fine, he was just being a perv" She laughed as her hands slid around my neck.

"I don't like other men touching you" He sulked

"Neither do I " she whispered in my ear. Her lips slowly made their way down my neck.

"Come home with me baby" He sighed "I need you in my bed"

"Is that all this is Edward? Sex…" She asked sadly

"Look at me" I sighed putting my hand on her cheek. Her brown eyes locked with mine. "Don't you even think like that! Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? You're the only girl I want Bella"

"Lets go home." She smiled.

Later that night in my bed I took my time undressing her. She was like a goddess, so sweet and beautiful. Her body was perfect, warm and soft and pink in all the right places. She was made just for me, I was sure of it.

Bella had been a virgin when they met and truthfully, I was glad. It turned me on endlessly to know that I was the only man to ever touch her, that nobody else would ever lay a finger on my baby.

"Touch me Edward, please its been so long…" Bella sighed. I smiled and let my hands trail down her naked body to her hips.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I whispered as I slowly placed kisses all over her belly. "Did you miss me princess?"

"So So much Edward…. I couldn't stop thinking about last Saturday, this was the worst week ever, I hate being away from you" Her little voice rang out as I touched and kissed every inch of skin I could.

Last Saturday was reserved for Bella and I to finally have a night alone. I knew she was ready, but I wanted it to be special for her. So I took her to the nicest hotel I could find, I bought my girl flowers and lit candles, and worshipped her body all night long. The first time I slid inside her I knew I was in love with her , and that there would never be anyone else.

"What were you thinking about baby?" I teased her

"You… inside me" She whispered

"Does that make you wet baby? Thinking about me sliding deep inside you" I reached down n slid one finger over the tiny lace panties she was wearing.

"Yes…" She said shyly

"I know sweetheart, do you have any idea how many times I got myself off this week thinking about your sweet little pussy?"

"mmmm Please Edward…"

"Anything baby… you can have anything.." I moaned pulling her panties down and sliding into her. Home…. Finally home.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat across from Emmet and Jasper in my home office. Ready to break the news. Bella was spending the day packing her things while her parents were out of town. In a few short hours she would be home for good where she belonged.

"So what's so important that we had to meet you here?" Emmett asked

"I'm going to tell Carlisle the truth." I stated.

"Edward, why the rush man I thought we were going to wait a few more weeks."

"Jacob Black has his eyes set on Bella, I don't trust him. He's volatile and careless and I'm afraid he's going to do something crazy if Bella keeps turning him down. I'm sorry, but I cant sit back and wait while hes after my girl"

"So this is it then… were doing this now?"

"Carlisle will be here shortly, I've arranged for the third penthouse for Alice and Jasper and Rose is already on her way here with Bella." Edward sighed

"Good, they need to be here where we can be sure that they will be safe." Jasper said standing to cross the room to the bar and filling himself a glass of whiskey.

A Knock came from outside the door and it flew open revealing both Carlisle and Esme.

"Hale… What the fuck are you doing here" My father growled

"Carlisle!" Esme scolded him.

"Dad, mom, please sit down we have some news." Edward said more nervous then ever. " I don't really know how to say this …"

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked worried.

"Jasper and I have been discussing Merging the family business." I watched as Carlisles face fell and his anger took over. "Im in love with Isabella and ive asked her to marry me."

"Have you lost your mind!" He screamed

"Your getting married! " Esme squeeled excitedly

"Charlie has no idea any of this is going on, and we intend to keep it that way until he's left the country for good and handed the company over to me" Jasper spoke up.

"She is your enemy Edward." He sighed "Are you sure Charlie Swan has no involvement in this ?"

"Nobody knows but myself, Rosalie, and Isabella ofcoarse. He's lost his mind Carlisle, I realize you must hate me, but I have no intention of hurting your family. Edward and I have become very close friends, and we both agree this is for the best .I may be his nephew but I am nothing like Charlie Swan"

At that moment I heard the front door to the penthouse close. Bella was back.

"Edward? Im back" She sang out sweetly.

"In here baby" I called back. She stepped through the door to my office and her face went blank. Walking across the room I pulled her into me, holding her close.

"Its ok. He won't hurt you." I whispered to her. "Mother , Father, this is my fiancé Isabella"

"It's nice to meet you dear" Esme said sweetly, crossing the room and pulling her into a hug.

"Bella, are you aware that your father would kill you if he found out about this?" Carlisle asked.

"Nobody knows him as well as I do Carlisle. But I love your son, and I can't live my life without him. I mean your family no harm. We just want to be together."

"This is going to be a disaster" Carlisle sighed rising to his feet.

3 years ago

_"I'm Bella Swan…" I said after taking the glass of champagne he offered._

_"Oh I know who you are sweetheart…" He smirked " and you know who I am… don't you"_

"Well Mr. Cullen, how could I not, My father says your trouble."

"Something tells me you're the one who's trouble." Edward smirked " I've wanted to meet you for a long time Bella…"

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Well for one thing, you're the most beautiful woman ive ever seen" He was smiling, staring me right in my eyes. " And honestly, Im quite curious. Our fathers have put so much effort into keeping us apart all these years…"

He was right. My father had spent coutless hours lecturing Rose and I about the Cullens. They were our enemy, plain and simple. We were never to associate with them in any way. He placed us in a catholic all girls high school to assure we never ran into each other. He had expressed an especially strong hatred for Edward in the past few years, saying that he was hot tempered, a loose cannon, and that he had been causing trouble for him and uncle Garrett.

But meeting him in person, I couldn't understand how this man could be any of those things. He was sweet, well mannered and a complete gentleman.

"I have to admit, your not at all how I pictured you to be." I sighed placing my empty glass on the bar infront of me. Edward sat to my right never taking his eyes off of me.

"I'm not a monster Bella. Truthfully, I think this whole rivalry our fathers have going on is a ridiculous waste of time." He rolled his eyes "I want to get to know you for myself. My father says you're a money hungry, spoiled little brat. After meeting you, I can tell he doesn't have a clue."

We talked for 3 hours. Maybe it was the alcohol but I couldn't help the pull I felt between us. Over the coarse of the night Edward moved closer and closer to me.

"Come outside with me for a minute" he leaned over and whispered in my ear. I nodded and took his hand, letting him lead me out the back door to an alley way.

I was so overcome with lust and excitement that I didn't even think about the repercussions of what I was about to do. I slid my arms around his neck and then his lips were on mine and the whole world faded away. My god this man could kiss. His arms slid around her waist and pulled her body against his, groaning as she pulled away for air.

"This is crazy, I can't believe I'm doing this.." She whispered between soft kisses.

"I know… but fuck Bella…" I sighed barley able to speak. I wrapped my arms around her waist, crushing my body to hers. "I'll stop if you want me to. I know that this is wrong but everything about this feels so fucking right"

"I don't want you to stop" I sighed kissing his neck and holding on for dear life.

"We have to keep this quiet…. But we could go to my penthouse… its safe there."

"But Rose…"

"I wouldn't worry about her, Emmett just texted me that he's taking her home with him" Edward laughed

"umm ok…" Bella blushed

"Hey… we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I just don't want this night to be over…" He sighed holding her close.

"OK lets go"

**_Present_**

Bella and I sat on our bed, her straddling my lap, kissing and touching. It was incredible to see that ring on her finger, to see her clothes in my closet. To know she would never have to leave me again. My hands slid up her soft legs and she moaned grinding her hips against me.

My phone rang interrupting us, glancing at the screen I realized it was Jasper, and he never called unless it was importatnt.

"Sorry baby…" I sighed. "Hey man …"

"Edward we have trouble." He sighed. " Jacob followed Bella to your place, he knows she's with you and he already contacted Charlie, He is freaking the fuck out man he said he was on the first flight home."

"Ok thanks for the heads up man" I hung up the phone. "did you hear all of that?"

"Edward what the fuck are we going to do! My dad is going to kill you."

"Shhhh baby. I told you, he cant get to you here. He will never even make it into the building…Now where were we." I smiled sliding my hands underneath her shirt and pulling it over her head. "Don't let him ruin this night for us."

"I love you Edward." She sighed. I watched as she slid off my lap and pushed her skirt over her hips. Next she reached for him and yanked his shirt off followed by his pants and dropped to her knees. She licked her lips as she pulled my cock out and batted her eyelashes up at me.

Her warm wet mouth slid around me and I groaned letting my hands slide into her hair "Shit baby" She took all of me into her mouth, it was amazing how innocent and virginal she had been when they met.

"God you look so beautiful right now" I moaned, I couldn't take my eyes off of her as her mouth moved up and down over him. "Fuck yes baby, you love that don't you"

"mmmm you taste so good…" She sighed taking a deep breath

"Don't you dare fucking stop…" I moaned bucking my hips as I slid back into her mouth. "Damn your getting so good at that baby…. "

I pulled her off me and up to the bed, knowing I wouldn't last much longer. Laying her down against the pillows I stared down at her for a moment before sliding her panties down her legs.

"Open for me…" I whispered crawling down the bed I let my fingers run down her sweet pussy. She was dripping wet, and she quivered and let out a sweet little moan. "You have the prettiest pussy I've ever seen babygirl." I let my tongue take one long lick of her and moaned "and you taste so fucking sweet angel… Im going to lick this pussy everyday baby…"

"Fuck Edward…" She was writhing and panting her hands gripping at my hair. I slid a finger inside her while my tongue massaged her clit and damn she sucked me right in. her pussy was so hot and tight I couldn't take it anymore. Sliding up her body I slammed into her and she cried out wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Is that what you wanted babygirl?" I teased her slamming in and out of her "god I love this pussy baby…"

"Yea baby… Fuck me" She begged and pleaded

"That's right baby …. Tell me who you belong to…" I demanded loosing all control and fucking her relentlesley. She only moaned in response. I slapped her little clit with my fingers and she nearly flew off the bed… "tell me baby…" I said giving her another little slap

"fuck you baby… I belong to you…" She sighed

"mmmm shit you liked that didn't you? You like when I spank your little clit baby…hmmm?" I did it again and felt her clench around me "Your going to cum aren't you? Such a naughty girl…" She clenched around me and let out a scream as she came hard and I finally released into her groaning and holding onto her tight.

"Wow…" She sighed "How did we ever go six months without that?"

"I don't know angel, I was dieing with out you. But that will never happen again" I sighed

"Never" She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Merger**_

_Chapter 4:_

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. Wrapping Edwards button down shirt around myself I slipped out of the bedroom. Looking down at the screen I saw 19 missed calls from my father. Pressing send I took a deep breath.

"Isabella Marie, get your ass home right now!" My father screamed

"Dad relax I'm fine…. "

"Your not fine! Your at Edward Cullens penthouse! Did you think I was stupid Bella? I don't know what your thinking but you need to come home right now!" He was screaming and obviously this wasn't going to end well.

"Daddy please just let me explain…"

"I don't want a fucking explanation! Your mother is beside herself Isabella! This is unacceptable! Get your ass home right now! I'm sending a car for you we will be expecting you for dinner and if you don't show up you will no longer be a part of this family!"

He hung up after that and I sunk to the ground in tears. How could I just walk away from my family , knowing I would never see them again. How could I let my own father think I had betrayed him. Sure Charlie had changed over the years, he had become increasingly more violent and cocky, but he was still her father.

"… Baby…" Edward appeared in front of her.

" I don't know if I can do this Edward…" I cried.

**2 Years Ago**

Edward and Emmet arrived home after another long day. Carlisle had been pushing them harder and harder, he was ready to retire and hoping that they would take over soon. After a particularly rough day, Edward was glad it was Friday and Bella would be arriving shortly. He walked into his room exhausted and slid the blood stained shirt he wore over his head. Walking into the bathroom he stared at himself in the mirror, he had a fat lip and some dried blood around a deep cut near his eyebrow.

"Edward?" He heard from behind him. He turned around to see Bella in the doorway and she gasped and ran to him "What happened! Are you ok?"

"Its nothing baby… you should see the other guy" he smiled

" Sit down let me take care of you" She sighed reaching under the sink for his first aid kit. Edward sat on the edge of the tub and Bella set to work cleaning his cuts. "This needs stiches Edward!"

"Its fine …" Edward laughed

"Who did this to you?" Bella sighed . Edward avoided her gaze and brushed it off

"Don't worry about it baby I'm fine.. It doesn't even hurt.." He laughed

"Tell me what happened Edward!" She demanded

"Your fathers men tried to steal one of our shipments today…Your little friend Jacob took a swing at me, so I broke his fucking ribs" Edward said standing up and walking away from her. He watched as she dropped her gaze to the floor and tears formed in her eyes. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to Bella. This is my life, and soon I'll take over for my father and it will only get worse."

"I know plenty about this life.." Bella agrued

"No, your father protected you from this. Its been going on for years Bella! Your father is a greedy, money hungry, power obsessed son of a bitch and one of these days he is going to get himself killed" Edward yelled "If he keeps trying to take things that don't belong to him, I'll kill him myself"

"How could you say something like that?" She said choking on tears

"Because it's the truth Bella. I love you, but I can't change this situation and neither can you. You have to accept it. Eventually, you will have to choose."

**Present Day**

"I'm going to dinner at my father's house Edward, I have to. I'll be back later tonight.."

"No! Bella you can't really believe that your father is going to let you leave and come back here…" Edward screamed grabbing onto her arm as she tried to walk past him

"Edward this is my family! I have to!"

"So what? You think you are just going to go there and sit across from him and explain that we are engaged and living together and then he is just going to let you get back in the car and come home to me? Bella don't be stupid!"

"I'm going and that's final " She said storming into the closet.

Two Hours Later Bella was out the door headed to her fathers and Edward was right behind her. His driver tailed Bella all the way to forks while Edward sat nervously in the back seat toying with his gun. His gut was telling him this wasn't going to go as well as Bella hoped. When they arrived they parked down the street out of sight and Edward watched as Bella slipped through the front door out of his sight.

Two Hours later the phone call came.

"Edward… " She whispered tears evident in her voice

"What happened Baby?" Edward sat up nervously

"He hit me… he chased me up to my room and said if I came out he would shoot me… he called me a whore, said that if I left again he would kill me.." She cried

"I'm parked down the street baby, ill get you out of there"

"NO! He's insane Edward he will kill you the second you step on his property."

"Stay where you are I'm going to call Jasper…"

Hanging up Edward dialed Jaspers number.

"Now isn't a good time …" He said upon answering. Obviously he was in the Swan home.

"He hit here Jasper! Threatened her life! And now shes stuck in that house, you have to help me get her out!"

"Hold on" He heard Jasper whisper and watched as he stepped out onto the front porch of the Swan home for privacy. "He's lost it Edward he is going insane, breaking everything in sight. If I get him into his office on the opposite side of the house maybe Bella can sneak out the front door"

Edward called Bella back and told her the plan, and ten minutes later he saw her appear at the front door and take off running toward his town car. He pulled his gun and stepped out of the car, meeting her half way he wrapped her shaking form in his arms and kissed her cheeks. "Its ok sweet girl, your safe now, just get in the car and lets go home.."

"CULLEN" He heard Charlie growl. He was obviously drunk and he stumbled down the front steps . Edward pushed Bella into the car and got in behind her "Give me my Daughter Back!" He screamed "You mother fucker I swar to god I will kill you!"

"Drive please "Edward said closing the door and wrapping Bella in his arms again.

"You stupid whore! You're a traitor… No daughter of mine!" He yelled beligerantley as the car sped away.

"Im sorry, you were right… " She cried lifting her eyes to his. For the first time he saw the bruise forming on her right cheek.

"Its ok baby, your safe now"

"Not about tonight, about choosing… I have to choose." She cried


	5. Chapter 5

The Merger.

Chapter 5:

I awoke in the morning in Edwards bed alone. I barley remembered falling asleep last night, Edward tried to console me, but the realization that I was about to lose someone I loved was too much. If I chose Edward, the love of my life… I gave up my entire family. If I chose my father, I wouldn't just loose Edward, he would be my enemy for the rest of my life. No matter how much it hurt, I already knew what my choice was, even if I hated it.

Hearing noise downstairs I got out of bed to investigate, chances were if it were Edward he would have been in bed with me. Sure enough as I came down the stairs I saw Alice in the kitchen fixing herself some coffee.

"Hey…." I said hoping she would finally talk to me. Afterall, we used to be best friends.

"Edward and Jasper had to run out for a bit, they left at 6 am and my brother couldn't bare to leave you alone, so here I am." She said, it was obvious from the look on her face that she wasn't happy about it.

"Oh… well thank you I guess…."

"Don't thank me Bella, if it were my choice I would never have to see you again." Alice smirked and sipped her coffee. She picked up the paper and began to flip through the pages, intending to dismiss me.

"Ok that's it Alice," I Sighed "When are we going to talk about this? We were best friends…"

"Exactly!" Alice interrupted "We were best fucking friends Bella! And Instead of talking to me, you just ran away. Not only did you just abandon me, you tore my brother to pieces. If you could have seen what you did to him Bella…"

"I'm Sorry Alice."

"No your not, you're a selfish brat. My brother adores you, he always has. He treats you like a princess and that's how you thank him? By stomping on his heart? Bella he will never admit it to you but he was destroyed! A complete mess, he spent all his time doing drugs and shutting himself off from his family and friends. He didn't leave the bedroom for weeks. When I finally broke the door down he was so fucked up on drugs he was barely making any sense, the only thing I picked up was that he wouldn't get out of bed because he could still smell your perfume…" She screamed

"Your right Alice. I was selfish, and I'm more sorry then you will ever know. I was a coward and I ran instead of fighting for him." I sighed tears streaming down my face. "But I promise you, I will never leave him again, I choose him….. forever."

"I guess we'll see." She sighed pouring me a cup of coffee. "I forgive you. But if you hurt my brother again I'll stab you."

"That's Fair."

**2 Years ago:**

"Ally Girllllll we are in so much trouble" I slurred as the limo pulled up to Edwards penthouse. We had convinced Edward and Jasper that we needed a girls night out to dance and feel free. But I knew we were being watched, they sent 3 bodyguards with us, and they were on their phones constantly checking in.

"Pshhhhhhh…." Alice said waving her hand in the air "We are only in trouble if we don't know how to work it!" She laughed "I told you to wear that lingerie for a reason girl! You walk in that door and strip for your man and he will forget all about being mad at you!"

"My god… it's like you've done this before!" I said shocked at her amazing advice. "I love you Al!" I said as Sam my bodyguard led me to the private elevator.

Sure enough as soon as I opened the penthouse door and stepped inside I saw Edward, glass of whiskey in hand, sitting in the foyer waiting for me. He was wearing a pair of low slung jeans and that same old backward yankee cap was on his head, and he had never looked sexier to me. He was clearly angry and it just made me want him more.

"Baby, what the fuck has gotten into you?" He asked calmly "Your wasted, and men were all over you all night…"

"How do you know that? Were you spying on me?"

"Spying? No I wasn't spying I was making sure you were safe!" He yelled

"Im sorry…"

"Baby, you can't draw attention to yourself like that, especially when you are with me or Alice…"

"Ok…." I sighed disappointed that he was in such an awful mood. "Will you let me make it up to you? I never wanted to make you mad baby… You're the only man I want in this whole world…. I swear…." I begged running my hands down his toned chest. He had no shirt on and I moaned feeling his abs twitch under my fingertips.

"Damn it Bella you make it so damn hard to be mad at you…" He groaned. Before he could think about it too much and stop me, I dropped to my knees infront of him and slid down the zipper of his jeans. "Baby what are you doing…"

"Showing you how much I love you, how bad I need you…" I moaned out as I ripped my shirt off and slid his pants down enough to pull his hard cock out of his boxers. "I love you …. Forgive me.." I sighed as I kissed the head of his cock

"Mmmm fuck baby your forgiven now put me in that hot mouth of yours…" He groaned. I slid my tongue along his shaft and slowly took him deep into my mouth. His quick intake of breath and his hand in my hair pushed me along. "So fucking good…Fuck… your pretty pink lips look so good wrapped around me baby… I love you… so fucking beautiful…"

That was the first time I realized that Alice was a pro. From that day forward I took her advice at every turn. She was made for this life, and she knew these men better then anyone. She wasn't sheltered and protected the way I was, Alice has been part of this life.

"Come here Angel…" he groaned guiding me up his body. "Your Drunk sweetheart we shouldn't be doing this…"

"Shut up, I want you every second of every day, drunk or not…" I whined "Please Edward… I wont see you for another 2 weeks..." I panicked tears springing to my eyes

"Shhhh baby…" he cooed, soothing me. His pulled me up and pushed me down against the pillows. "Lay down baby, let me take care of you" He sighed. His hands slid along my thighs slowly, teasing me. "Your soaked baby girl…. " He groaned as he slid a finger over my pussy, and before I had time to think I felt his tongue slide over me, his thumb rubbing soft circles on my clit.

The rest of the night he spent kissing every inch of me, peeling off my clothing piece by piece, slowly and with love. He slid inside of me and I realized all over again that this was the man that I was meant to be with. No matter what it took, no matter how stressful it became. It had to be him.

**Present :**

I decided to take a swim while waiting for Edward to return home and Alice joined me. We heard the French doors to the patio open and turned around to see our men watching us.

"hmmmm I think they are getting along…" Jasper smirked. "We thought for sure by the time we got back one of you would be hurt."

"Shut up Jazz…." Alice said getting out of the pool and storming back into the house.

"Nice bikini Baby …" Edward said ignoring them and walking toward the edge of the pool with a towel for me.

"Nice try… where were you. I woke up alone…."

"We need to talk sweetheart… " He sighed. Always the gentlemen Edward wrapped the towel around me before leading me over to a lounge chair and sitting me on his lap. "I hate to put this pressure on you baby, but if we are going to be together…."

"I know" I stopped him "I have to choose…. And I choose you."

His smile opened up and he looked me in the eye, one of his hands cupping my cheek.

"I promise you, im going to do everything I can to keep your dad safe…. That's where I was this morning, Jasper and I went to speak with my father, hoping to find a way to keep him from killing Charlie…"

"God… Thank you…" I said, and the tears broke. Wave after wave of sobs racked through my body.

"Angel Please don't cry…. " He sighed "Smile for me baby… please?" His lips kissed my forehead, then my cheeks and a few sweet ones to my lips.

A loud bang and screech came from inside the penthouse interrupting us. Edward turned slowly toward the door, a look of dread on his face. That's when I saw Jasper burst through the French doors a look of dread on his face.

"Dude…" He said to Edward

"What?" He asked panicked

"uhhh… well I tried to stop her…"

"HER?" I asked grabbing Edwards chin and turning his face to look at mine.

"Bella… baby, just let me explain.." He said stuttering and panicking. "Jazz can you just get rid of her…"

"Who the fuck is he talking about Jasper?!" I yelled crossing the space between us and grabbing my cousin by the neck.

"Tanya Denali…"


	6. Chapter 6

The Merger:

Chapter 6

"Are you fucking kidding me Edward?"

"Baby Please let me explain…. " He said reaching toward her. She backed away and turned to the house just in time to watch Tanya waltz onto the patio like she owned the place.

"There you are Edward!" She squeeled upon seeing him, but stopped short realizing that they weren't alone. "So its true…. You're sleeping with the enemy?"

"Engaged actually…" Edward corrected her

"This has to be some kind of joke." She said glancing down at Bella's ring finger.

"What are you doing here Tanya?" He said stepping protectively in front of Bella

"I came to see you, it's been over a month since we got together…."

"Oh Really just a month?" Bella questioned turning to Edward and crossing her arms infront of her chest, obviously pissed.

"Well considering how much time we were spending together, a month is quite a long time Bella."

"Get the fuck out Tanya!" Edward screamed

"You can't seriously be engaged to this mousy little girl Edward. She is clearly not women enough for you, we both know I know how to take care of you…" She said placing a hand on his chest

"Don't fucking touch him…." Bella seethed knocking her hand away "I'll fucking rip you limb from limb…"

"Oh please! Edward would never let you hurt me, isn't that right baby"

That was the final straw for Bella, all rational thought flew out the window. She lunged for her, tackling her to the ground before pulling her arm back and landing a punch to her nose. She screamed in pain and tried to push Bella off of her. Jasper ran over to them and wrapped his arms around Bella tearing her away.

"Enough Bells" he whispered. Seeing that she wouldn't be giving in he threw her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming and got her into the house. Alice sat on the couch laughing so hard there was tears in her eyes. "Alice!" Jasper yelled.

"Im sorry… That was just…. The funniest thing I've seen in a long time. Maybe there is some hope for you yet Bella" She giggled. Jasper set Bella down on the couch next to her.

"Stay!" Jasper scolded her.

…..

EPOV

Bella was going to kill him. He would be lucky to get through the night with his balls still intact. But what had him more worried was her reaction to the truth. When he told her about his history with Tanya, she could easily leave him.

"Edward… you really need to get that trash out of your house…." Tanya laughed

"Don't fucking talk about her like that Tanya… that's my fiancé, my future wife!"

"Bullshit, we both know that place is reserved for me." She smiled

"Tanya I told you and your father a long time ago that it would never happen that way. Now please leave, and don't ever come back."

"Are you fucking serious?" Tanya screeched "Edward a month ago we were sleeping together…"

"I was high every single time Tanya. All I wanted was to get Bella out of my head and I couldn't. You know that I never wanted you."

"I hate you!" She screamed slapping him across the face as hard as she could. When she tried to do it a second time Edward caught her hand "How could you do this to me! We have been friends our entire lives Edward! We are supposed to be together!"

"I have told you repeatedly that I don't feel that way for you … I'm sorry Tanya."

"You fucking bastard!" She said swinging at him again this time landing a punch to his chest. Edward pulled his cell phone out calling security.

"Emmet I need your help removing an unwanted house guest… thank you." He said hanging up. Tears streamed down Tanyas face as she swung at him over and over again landing hit after hit to his chest. "You have about thirty seconds before Emmett arrives with hotel security and has you thrown out"

Hearing the door to the house open Tanya looked back seeing Emmett arrive with two other guards beside him.

"Lets go Tanya, last chance to walk out of here on your own." Emmett said approaching her and placing his hand on her right bicep.

"Fine, but you will pay for this Edward Cullen." She seethed. At that Emmett tugged her arm and she turned and walked away.

I found Bella in our bedroom an empty suitcase lay next to her on the bed. Her whole body was shaking with the force of her sobs.

"Baby please…"

"You fucked her didn't you?" She said her eyes lifting to meet mine. "I bet you even did it here, in our bed…. How many times Edward!" She screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Bella I was so fucked up when you left me….i wasn't thinking!"

"Don't you fucking dare Edward! I was hurt too, but the thought of being with someone else never crossed my mind. I could have let Jacob fuck me every night if I wanted to, but I didn't did I?!"

"Don't you ever fucking say that shit again!" Edward screamed

"You're a hypocrite. How could you!? I thought you loved me, I thought you missed me when I was gone!"

"I did baby, every fucking second"

"Except when you were fucking that pathetic coke whore right?" She got up and walked to her closet and started to pull clothes off the hangers throwing them into her suitcase.

"You are not fucking leaving me again!" He screamed picking up the suitcase and heaving it as hard as he could at the wall. "I fucking love you Bella, I need you! Please just listen to me and let me explain this!"

"You are the only man I have ever been with Edward. Even when we weren't together I spent every moment thinking about you, missing you, fucking praying that I would see you again one day. And to find out that you were with her… like that…. That you touched her… that she had her nasty hands all over you." She gasped barely able to breathe through her sobs "How the fuck would you feel, if the situation were reversed… if I had been with someone else!"

"I would kill him." Edward sighed "I will never let another man put his hands on you, your fucking mine!"

"And you were supposed to be mine!" She screamed "You gave it to her… how could you fucking do that?"

Edward closed the space between them and reached out to wipe away some of her tears but she quickly knocked his hand away, a look of utter disgust on her face.

"Don't fucking touch me." She screamed pushing him with both hands as hard as she could "You don't ever get to touch me again you fucking asshole!"

"Fuck baby… no don't do this, let me fix it please" He said reaching for her again desperately. He grabbed both of her arms pulling her to him, begging her to stay.

"Get the fuck off of me your disgusting!" She cried.

Edward pushed her back against the wall holding her in place. "It was a mistake, I was doing drugs Bella, I just wanted to forget how bad it hurt … all I wanted was you baby you have to believe me… I never wanted her… it meant nothing."

"I don't care… I hate you." She said pulling the gun from his waist and pointing it at him. "Now let me go."

"You will have to kill me if u expect me to let you go again." He yelled. "Do it Bella! Fucking shoot me! I won't lose you again, I can't live through that again!"

"Let her go Edward!" Jasper interrupted from the door way his gun pointing at both of them. "Rose is here to pick you up Bella, I'll have Alice pack your things and I'll bring them to you later, just get the fuck out of here before this gets worse"

Edward took a step back and looked back to Bella his eyes meeting hers. She dropped the gun to the ground more tears poured out of her beautiful eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She held his gaze for minute before looking down at her left hand and he watched in horror as her right hand came up and her fingers shakily pulled the ring from her left ring finger.

"No… baby don't… put it back on Bella please…." He begged his own tears finally spilling over. She placed the ring on the end table next to her, turned and walked out of the room without a word. Edward dropped to the floor onto his knees. "Bella… baby come back…" He watched helpless as Jasper followed her out and closed the door behind him.

Later that night Edward sat in his office a bottle of whiskey in hand. He took another long swig thinking about what had just happened. His whole life just blew up in his face, he had everything and then nothing.

"Getting fucked up isn't going to make it better man." Emmett said

"Leave." He said barley holding the tears back.

"No. Your my brother and the last time this happened you almost killed yourself" He said. "Bella is in our apartment with Rose, I convinced her to stay there and think things through. Now are you going to sit here and drink yourself to death or are you going to fight for her? Because if you had just faught for her last time this wouldn't be happening right now. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and figure out how to fix it"

"She is never going to forgive me Emmett" He whispered.

"So your just giving up? If you love her the way you say do, you will put the bottle down sober up and start fighting Edward." He said slamming the door on his way out.

Edward sat back in his chair closing his eyes. Trying to figure out how he let this happen. How he let something so pure and beautiful be destroyed.

How did they get here?

3 Years Ago:

I opened the door to the hotel room and let her walk in first. Her whole face lit up in a breathtaking smile and I knew I had finally done something right. She walked inside and kicked her shoes off, turning to face him and placing her small hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"This is beautiful Edward.. you didn't have to do this"

"Ofcoarse I did. I want this to be special for you baby. I needed you to know how much you mean to me." My hands roamed her body and I leaned in and captured her sweet lips between mine.

"You're the sweetest man I know, I'm so glad your going to be my first" She whispered a sweet blush coming over her cheeks.

I slid his hand up the zipper at the back of her dress and slid it down slowly. His lips trailing from her pretty pink lips down her neck and then her shoulder as he slid the strap of her dress down. Slowly I pushed the dress from her body and it dropped to pool around her feet and let my eyes roam over her beautiful body for the first time.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" I whispered in awe of her. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I walked over to the bed and sat down, Bella straddeling my lap. Her little fingers slid under my shirt and moved up over my stomach to my chest, pushing my shirt up and over my head.

I let one of my hands slide up her body to her breast, playing with the pink lace covering her. "You look so pretty in this baby.. did you buy it just for me?"

"yes… I wanted to look sexy for you.." She whispered shyly

"Baby I love it, but you don't have to wear stuff like this, you are always sexy to me. I want you every second of every day" I explained my hands sliding around to her back and unhooking her bra. The straps slipped from her shoulders and she put her hands up to cover herself. I threw her bra to the floor and pulled her arms away from her chest. "Don't ever cover yourself baby, you are so beautiful… let me see you."

Her arms moved away from her chest and rested at our sides. My mouth watered staring down at her perfect tits. A groan escaped my lips and before I knew what I was doing my mouth was on her, pulling her little pink nipples into my mouth.

"mmmm" She sighed quietly

"Does that feel good baby?" I said before letting my tongue slid over the other nipple "You taste so sweet…"

I glanced up at her face to see her eyes closed and lips parted, her back arched pushing her chest out toward me. Seeing the pleasure on her face only fueled the fire and I slid my hand down her body to slide over her pink panties. Her whole body jumped as my fingers slid over her clit and I chuckled, sliding further down I found a little wet spot over her pussy and moaned, my cock was fucking throbbing.

"Fuck angel… your panties are all wet baby…" I whispered

"I want it so bad Edward…" She sighed her lips returning to mine. Experimenting, I slid my hand up and back down over here again "mmmmm" She moaned biting her lip

"Does it feel good when I rub you here baby?" I asked repeating the action

"mm hmm" She nodded her head sweetly. It turned him on to no end how shy and innocent she was when it came to sex and her body. Her hips bucked forward as I let my hand rub up and down over her again. I picked her up and layed her down with her head on the pillows. She reached out and grabbed my belt quickly unbuckling it. I pushed my jeans from my hips and stepped out them and crawled onto the bed between her legs. Sliding my hands up the inside of her thighs I pushed her legs apart and groaned at the sight in front of me.

"Damn baby your soaked…" I groaned leaning down to place a few kisses along the waistband of her panties.

"Edward please…" She begged her hips moving again.

"Shh baby, let me make it better ok?" I whispered slipping my fingers under her the top of her panties and slowly pulling them down her legs, throwing them aside. She tried to close her legs in embarrassment "No baby let me see"

She slowly opened them back up and I nearly came the moment I saw her sweet pussy for the first time. She was so little and pink and perfect. Even as swollen and wet as she was now she was still incredibly small, if he hadn't been so excited he would have been afraid he would hurt her. He looked up into her eyes and could tell she was embarrassed and closing in on herself.

"You have the prettiest little pussy ive ever seen angel" I sighed moving my kisses up the inside of her thighs, I could smell her arousal and something inside of me snapped "Relax… open up for me babygirl… let me have you"

My tongue reached out and tasted her for the first time and I was lost in her licking and sucking and tasting her. She was fucking perfect. Her little moans snapped me out of it and I could tell she was close to cumming, her legs were shaking and she was moving her hips in little circles

"Edward…." She moaned

"I know baby, just let it go… just feel babygirl." I swirled my tongue around her clit one more time and looked up in time to see her beautiful face as she came hard into my mouth. Knowing she would be distracted, I decided this was the best time to do it and slid up her body until my cock pushed at her wet folds. Her eyes snapped open as I pushed forward and slid all the way up in one deep stroke.

A tear slid down her cheek and I kissed it away. She felt so damn good it took everything in me not to fuck the shit out of her in that moment.

"It hurts…" She whispered

"I know baby im sorry, it will get better I promise just try to relax if you tense up it will get worse."

After a few minutes her tears stopped and I felt her relaxing more around me. Her little hands gripped at my chest and her lips were running little kisses along my jaw and neck. Gently I slid out a little bit and slowly pushed back in.

"ungh…" her little voice rang out and her hips pushed up to meet mine. "again…" she whispered and I repeated my action pushing into her a little harder this time. "mmm I like that…" She sighed

"That's my girl… " I moaned pulling out further this time and sliding in again "You feel so good baby so tight for me…"

"Only for you Edward, You're the only one…."

"That's right babygirl this is my fucking pussy now…" I moaned pushing into her slowly again. Gritting my teeth to stop from fucking her hard.

"More…" She begged

"mmmm yea? You want more princess?" I groaned speeding up. She was so wet I could hear myself push back into her

"Yessssss" She moaned

"That's it baby…move those little hips for me" I moaned feeling her push up against me. She lifted one leg and wrapped it around my waist and I slid impossibly deeper inside her making us both moan in pleasure, that was when I lost it, moving faster I slid two fingers over her clit and began to rub her up and down.

I looked down and met her pretty brown eyes, full of lust and longing. Her little hands were wrapped around my neck clawing at my skin.

"Edward im so close…" She sighed. I let myself go then pushing and pulling harder I buried my face in her neck and sucked on her sweet skin.

"Me too baby, just let go and cum angel….let me feel you squeeze me baby…so fucking good!" I groaned pushing into her harder this time I felt her clench up.

"mmmm yes unghhhh" She cried

I let myself go cumming deep inside her and collapsed having never felt anything so intense in my life. I rolled over and pulled her ontop of me burying my face in her long brown hair.

"that was fucking incredible…" I moaned still out of breath "are you ok baby?"

"mmmm so fucking ok…" She sighed nuzzling my chest

"look at me…" I said pulling her face up to meet her eyes. "that was honestly the most intense, fucking amazing sex I have ever had…"

"Really?" She smiled

"Yes, you have no idea Bella… I love you…"

"I love you too Edward…" She giggled "Can we do it again now?"


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Merger_**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

"Please come back to me baby … please Bella…" I begged and hung up the phone. 25 Voicemails. 3 Days and not a word. I went to Rosalie and Emmetts penthouse yesterday and before telling me to fuck off, Rose kicked me in the balls and called me a low life.

Emmett said she wasn't doing well. She couldn't go home, her father had turned into a drunken lunatic since nearly every one of his men had betrayed him and joined Jasper and I.

All because I got fucked up on cocaine a few times and decided fucking Tanya would make it all better. Tanya and I had been friends our whole lives, our fathers were college roomates. She was always following me around, the older we got the less clothing she wore, truthfully she was pathetic. No matter how many times I told her I wasn't interested she kept coming back, hoping I would change my mind. And what do you know, it may have taken 20 years, but it worked. I slipped up, I fell for her old tricks.

For three days I sat in this penthouse miserable. Enough was Enough. Jasper had been handeling things for me but it was time I get back to work.

I showered, ate, dressed, put on my best suit, my gun in its holster and I was out the door. Arriving at the downtown warehouse I took a deep breath. Time to stop being a pussy and start being a boss.

Walking inside I ran down the basement stairs knowing the boys were waiting for me with the informant they had discovered a few days ago.

"Boss!" Emmett smiled "Glad you're here, this here is Demetri, we found him sniffing around your office 2 days ago."

He pointed his gun to the man tied to a chair across the room. His face was bloody and beaten, it was obvious they had started torturing him.

Pushing all thoughts of Bella aside I went into boss mode. Back to the heartless motherfucker I was raised to be, the man I was before she came along. Pulling a cigarette out of the pack and lighting it I pulled a chair across the room and sat down infront of the fucker who dared to betray the Cullen family.

"Boys, why don't you take a walk" I said taking a puff from my cig "Demetri and I are gonna get to know each other"

"Sure thing Boss, good to have you back" Jasper laughed following Emmett upstairs.

"So….Demetri. I'm Edward Cullen. Who the fuck are you?" I pulled my gun out and held it tight my finger on the trigger.

"Sir I swear I would never…"

"Stop with the bullshit!" I screamed whipping him across the face with my gun. Blood poured from his nose and mouth and I laughed. That felt fucking good. I did it again and again as hard as I could. "Start fucking talking"

"Jacob Black hired me" He sobbed

"Hired you for what exactly?"

"He…He wants to kidnap Isabella..He was hoping I would find a way into your penthouse, he said to look for keys or an alarm code…. Wanted to know who was guarding the door at all hours and when you would be away on buisness" He stuttered out "Charlie made him his right hand after Jasper left."

"Was he acting on Charlies behalf or his own?"

"I'm not sure…" he sobbed

Again I swung slamming hi against his cheekbone before dropping it and using my fists landing hit after hit to his bloody, mangeled face.

"You dumb fuck!" I screamed "Anyone touches her I kill them. You'll be my first example." Picking my gun up I aimed for his dick and pulled the trigger. The man screamed in terror and pain and I laughed. God damn this shit felt good. The man continued to cry and scream in pain and eventually I got tired of hearing it, aiming for his eyes I pulled the trigger again. That shut him the fuck up.

I put my gun away and ran up the stairs. Emmett stood at the door to the basement waiting for me with a towel to wash the blood off my hands.

"Call Felix for the clean up and meet me in my office with Jazz" I ordered walking to my office. My blood was pumping, adrenaline surging through me.

Walking into my office I poured myself a class of whiskey and lit another cigarette. The adrenaline was coursing through me, my heart was racing.

"You get him to talk boss?" Emmett asked walking through the door with Jasper and sitting in the two chairs across from his desk.

"Yea, apparently Jacob sent him to snoop around , he wants to kidnap Bella. Said he was lookin for when I would be away, who was guarding the door, shit like that."

"Boss…"

"Jasper stop calling me that, were in this shit together now." I stopped him.

"Ok Cullen… It's just, I have trouble believing he's doin this on his own, he isn't the brightest fucker I've ever met"

"Ahhh… well apparently he's your replacement."

"You cant be serious? That asshole? He's dumb as a box of rocks…" Jazz laughed.

"Anyway, I think we need to add security to the girls for the next few weeks, especially outside your place Em."

"Yea sure thing boss." He said pulling out his phone

"Alright guys that's it for today, I'm gonna head to the club tonight and check on things there if you want to join me for a drink…"

"Boss.. if you don't mind me asking … are you ok?" Emmett asked

"Look I'm fine, I just needed a few days. Back to business. Bella made her decision… life goes on." It hurt me to even say it, and it was a lie but there was no changing it.

"She's real fucked up Edward… Rose said she's been crying herself to sleep. They were gonna try and take her out tonight, I think they are going to the club if you want to stear clear."

"Fuck that, its my club. If she wants to go there that's fine but I refuse to avoid her, she made this decision not me."

"Boys night it is then!" Jasper smiled patting Edward on the back.

After that, I took the boys to dinner and we went back home to change. It was about time I clean myself up.

"Brother dear!" I heard Ally come into my bedroom.

"Ally Girl!" I called coming out of the bathroom. "I'm glad you're here I need your help what should I wear tonight?"

"Well I have to say, I wasn't expecting you to be so chipper …" She smiled hugging him tight

"I'm just glad to have a night out its been a long time since I've had some fun" I sighed

"Well, I suppose you have to look somewhat professional right? So why don't we go with dark Jeans and a nice crisp blazer, maybe just a simple white Tshirt underneath…" She said throwing shit at him from his closet. "Ohhh and don't forget this! That's very important" She squeeled throwing one of his fitted yankee caps at him.

"Why is this important?" I asked confused

"Because Bella once told me you looked so fine in that hat she wanted to fuck your brains out…." She said crossing her arms over her chest

"Fuck Bella…"

"Yeah Right Edward… Don't give me that shit I'm your sister. You might have the boys all convinced your all better but I know the truth. If you want her back you have to start acting like a grown ass man. Not the dumb fuck that slept with that skankazoid."

"Al… I made a fucking mistake…"

"I know you did. I'm your sister and I fucking love you. So listen to me. Prove to her that you have changed. Bella has grown up if you want her back you cant charm her out of her pants like you did when you guys met. You gotta remind her why she fell in love with you in the first place. Your gonna have to work for it Bro." She said. "Now put the fucking hat on and get your swag back… nothings sexier then a man with confidence."

I laughed as she walked out of my room. My little sister was the best.

At ten the boys and I entered the club through the back and went straight the VIP area. Our usual bottles of Jameson waiting for us. I had promised the guys I would go hard with them tonight, it had almost been a year since our last guys night out. I sat down and poured myself a drink.

"Light em up Emm…" I yelled. The music was pumping and there was already a line of women crowding security trying to get to us.

Emmett lit a blunt and passed it to Edward. Taking a long pull I sighed loving the way it burned in my chest.

Over the next hour we polished off a couple bottles and blunts and few old friends joined us. Felix was the son of one of my fathers enforcers and a few years younger then us and Jasper invited one of his men along.

I glanced toward the entrance just in time to see the girls walk in and pointed to them for Emmett and Jasper. Bella looked fucking amazing as usual. Her long ass legs all smooth lookin encased in some high ass heels. "Fuck" I groaned. I was surprised when they made their way toward the VIP area. Alice leading the way. I laughed watching her push all the groupie chicks waiting behind security out of the way.

"Yo get the fuck out of my way" She yelled at few of them who refused to let her pass. "I'm Alice fucking Cullen you dumb whore now get the fuck out of my way before I have your ass thrown out" The girls scattered immediatley.

I laughed. My dad raised her to be feisty. Ally didn't take shit from anyone and I was proud of her. The bouncer pulled the rope aside for them and I took a deep breath watching Bella approach. She avoided eye contact with me and sat down next to Jasper across from me. He handed her a blunt and she took a long drag. Her pretty lips blowing smoke out almost dropped me to my knees. I couldn't look at her anymore, it was too hard. I poured another drink and stood up, walking over to a waitress.

"Kate, can you do me a favor and take care of my sister and her friends, get them whatever they need, I'll make sure your compensated." I asked smoothly

"Dry Martini extra dirty for Bella and Cosmos for Rose and I. Also a bottle of your best Tequila… Thanks Bro" She smiled. I took a deep breath and walked over the railing of the balcony that the VIP was located on, looking down at the hoards of people dancing. I downed my drink in one long sip thinking about what Ally said. Confidence. Be a man. Show her that I'm still the man she fell in love with.

Out of the Corner of my eye I saw a tall blonde try to slide in next to me.

"Hi there" She said drunkenly and slid her hand up my chest "Your fucking hot" She said stumbling in her heels.

"Yo get off of me, I'm not available" I said pushing her hands away.

"Oh come on!" She giggled pulling at my jacket

"Yo Security… get this nasty bitch off of me please, how the fuck did she even get in here?" I yelled at Sam. At this point the girl was causing a scene and everyone was looking at me. "Listen to me good motherfucker the only women allowed up here are Alice Rose and Bella do you understand me?!" I yelled

"Yes sir." He said escorting blondie away. I looked back at my friends immediatley catching Bella staring at me. She was biting her lip. She always bit her lower lip when she was turned on. I winked at her and she quickly snapped out of it and looked away. She downed her drink in one gulp and poured herself another.

I took another drag off the blunt and poured myself some whiskey. A familiar beat started to bump through the club and I laughed waiting for Emmett and Jasper to catch on.

"Ohhh shit Ed its our jam!" Emmett boomed standing up and rushing over to me followed by Jasper, singing his heart out. "If I can't do it homie it cant be done!" He sang and I laughed joining in. We knew every word like it was yesterday and rapped the whole song together while everyone cheered us on and laughed. By the end of the song I was feeling lighter, and had a smile on my face.

The Whiskey was hitting me hard and I was high as fuck. I glanced over to Bella and found her staring at me again. We locked eyes and I shook my head at her, that stabbing pain in my heart coming back full force. I put my hand over my heart and turned away from her it hurt too much to look into her eyes and know I couldn't touch her or kiss her.

I was surprised as fuck when she walked over to me and leaned against the railing staring down at her drink.

"Hi…" She said biting the fuck out of her lip.

"Hey" I sighed still avoiding eye contact. She was looking at me, I could feel her eyes on me. "What Bella? Whatever you want to say, just say it."

She shook her head and sipped her drink. I looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention, everyone else was engrossed in conversation. I stepped infront of her trapping her against the railing with an arm on either side of her.

"I miss you… " I leaned down and whispered in her ear "And I know you miss me too baby…" I reached up pushing one of her pretty curls out of her eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes. "The bed is so cold without you…My life is fucking empty baby…Come home to me."

"I can't…" she said looking down at the floor. "It's over Edward."

"We both know that's not true. If it's over then why did you come over here? You can take all the time you need, but I'm not gonna give up Bella." She was completely avoiding eye contact so I placed my hand under her chin and forced her to look up "Look me in the eye and tell me that shit… tell me you don't love me… tell me you don't want this… you want me right now baby I can feel it"

Her whole body shook and she closed her eyes again and swallowed hard. "I know your body better then even you do Bella. Don't even bother lieing to me." She bit her lip again and I laughed reaching up and pulling it free from her teeth. "How many times do I have to warn you about that lip baby…." Her mouth dropped open and her eyes locked with mine, she was completely falling into my trap.

"Bro!" I heard Ally yell from across the room "Come here I want you to meet someone!"

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me" I whispered to Bella letting go of her lip. It was incredibly difficult but somehow I managed to turn my back and walk away from her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Merger**_

**_Chapter 8_**

**_BPOV_**

I watched as he walked away from me and approached Alice. She was introducing him to Irina, she was beautiful and successful. Apparently she was an interior designer and Edward had mentioned to Alice fixing up the penthouse a little bit. She wanted him the second her eyes landed on his, I could tell. Who was I kidding? Every women in this place wanted was becoming harder and harder to remember why I was so angry with him. He looked sexy as hell tonight and he was acting like such a gentlemen.

"You ok?" Rose said. I hadn't even realized she approached me. I was to busy staring at Edward. Turning away from him and looking over the balcony I sighed.

"Fine." I answered

"Bella…" Rose sighed putting an arm around her "I'm going to say something and just want you to consider it ok? Not that he didn't fuck up majorly, but … I mean… you broke up with him out of nowhere.."

"For real Rose? Your on his side now?"

"No! I'm on your side you know that! I know you Bella, your fucking miserable, you both are!" She sighed handing me a tequila shot "Just hear me out here… What he did was wrong, he fucked up, but so did you! I remember the morning you called me and told me had just left him while he was sleeping breaking up with him in a fucking note Bells…"

"Ok fine I fucked up too, but I didnt just go and fuck someone else Rose"

"No you didn't! But Guys are fucking dumb Bella… Edward is a fucking mobb boss women are throwing themselves at him left and right and just think about it, he was fucking heart broken the man didn't even shower Bella it was disgusting, everytime I saw him he was all coked out, he didn't even know where he was half the time."

"Ok Rose I get it." I stopped her "I'll think about it ok… I just need some time right now I cant get it out of my head… the idea of her hands on him…"

Over the next two weeks things changed a bit. Our security was doubled, Emmett wouldn't tell us why, but that usually meant something bad was going down. Edward didn't call again after the night at the club. A knock came at the door and I ran to answer it, Rose and Emmett had gone out to dinner.

I opened it to see Edward standing there with blood pouring down his face, a huge gash near his eyebrow.

"Edward Oh my god what happened?"

"Is Emmett home?" He said his eyes dropping to the ground avoiding hers.

"No he and Rose went out to eat."

"Ok Just tell him to call me when he gets in "

"Do you want me to fix that up for you?" I asked immediatley realizing that was a bad idea. Edward stopped in his tracks looking up at me. "Come on.. I left my first aid kit in your bathroom." I said following him down the hall.

It was weird walking back into the place. The walls had been painted and some of the furniture was new. I followed Edward into his bedroom and stopped dead in my tracks. The bed had been replaced, along with everything else in the room, it didn't even look like the same place.

"Uh… wow it looks…nice in here" I stuttered

"Yea, thanks, I just kind of wanted a fresh start." Edward sighed walking into the ensuite bathroom. I followed him, my heart dropping into my stomach. Did this mean he was over me? Was he seeing the beautiful interior designer now? I opened the bathroom closet and pulled out my first aid kit trying to focus on fixing his cut so I could get out of there. Setting to work I cleaned the dried blood away to access the damage, greatful it didn't seem deep enough to need stitches. Glancing away from his cut for a moment to grab something I realized he was staring at me intently.

"How are you…" he whispered.

"Fine." I answered quickly getting back to work cleaning the cut. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and pull it away from his face.

"What is it, you look like your about to cry Bella"

"Its fine, just don't like seeing you guys hurt"

"Don't lie to me baby"

"Don't call me that" I gasped a sob catching in my throat.

"I'll never stop calling you that." He sighed. "Tell me what's wrong"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Willing myself to get the words out.

"When you said a fresh start… did you mean.. like.. did you mean … because of me? Did you want to get rid of all those memories? Is it because of that woman at the club?"

"What?" Edward whispered shocked standing up to meet my eyes "Look at me Bella" I opened my eyes and looked into his "I changed it incase you wanted to come home, i changed it because you were right about having her in our bed baby. I was so disgusted I couldn't even sleep here… I just wanted to fix what I could. There wasn't anything else I could do to erase it." He explained reaching up and pushing the hair out of my face "And fuck no it has nothing to do with Irina, she decorated the place for me, that's it baby I swear."

" I know I have no right to even ask you any of this I'm sorry…"

"You have every right… this is our room, you belong here." Edward spoke passionately.

"Sit down… let me finish" I said pushing him to sit down on the vanity seat again. As I placed the bandage over the wound I felt his hands slide up the back of my legs to rest on my thighs. He rested his forehead on my stomach "I should go…"

"No… you shouldn't.." He sighed nudging my shirt to the side so he could place kisses on my stomach and damn did it feel amazing.

"Edward…"

"PLEASE Baby… fucking please come back to me!" He yelled I looked down, shocked to see tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Edward…. "I sighed wiping his tears away. "Please don't…"

"Fuck Bella what do I have to do… please baby I can't do this anymore I'm a fucking mess inside I cant fucking sleep I need you so bad Bella…" I was shocked. I had never seen him so desperate "How do you not feel this?" he said angrily standing up he towered over me his eyes searching mine "I'm fucking dieing inside and your fine… how can that fucking be after what we had Bella? How can you just throw this away…"

"I can't get it out of my head!" I screamed stopping him "The image of her touching you of you kissing her … your hands on her… I can't fucking stop thinking about it. There have been so many nights I've almost come to you, but it stops me every fucking time Edward!"

His face changed quickly, suddenly he looked angry. His hands went to my waist and pushed me against the wall softly.

"Listen to me Bella fucking listen!" He seethed "If you think for one second that it was anything like the sex we had you are so fucking wrong… I don't remember most of it baby but it wasn't like it is with you. The way I touch your body, the way I kiss you… that's only for you baby. She was a lousy fuck, and that's it, there was no kissing or touching before during or after, she was a fuck, a stupid distraction"

"Please Edward I hope you don't expect me to buy any of that."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he yelled "Bella I made love to you. I have never had sex with another woman that way." His hands wrapped around me tightly and I sighed I had almost forgotten how amazing that felt.

2 years ago:

"Nah bro I can't tonight …. Baby's here…" He spoke into his cell sending me a cheesey smile and wink from his side of the couch. "Peace" he said tossing his phone over his shoulder and attacking me. His lips were all over me. "mmmm I missed you beautiful"

"I missed you too… so much" I smiled into his neck. He started tickling my sides and giggled squirming underneath him.

"Your so pretty Bella" he whispered looking down at me. I giggled some more, sometimes he could be so cheesey "Don't laugh at me im serious. Your like the prettiest girl I've ever seen…"

"Thanks your pretty handsome…"

"Lets get married … I want to knock you up…"

"Edward!" I laughed

"I'm so fucking serious I just want to wife you up so we can have babies…" He snuggled into me. "I Love you…"

"I love you too, but your crazy…"

Present:

I turned away from him and walked into the bedroom my head was spinning. I sat down on the bed looking around the room. Edward sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. I was crying quietly.

"I miss you so much…" I whispered

"I miss you too baby…" he sighed hugging me so tight I could barley breathe, but it felt so good that I slid my arms around him and squeezed him back.

"Come home baby please… I will never hurt you again… just please please come back." He begged quietly.

"You promise me this will never happen again Edward? Promise me you didn't love her.. that it was different! You said you wanted to wife me up remember? that you wanted me to have your babies!? You can't say shit like that and then fuck other girls…" I rambled tears pouring out of my eyes. I felt myself being moved and opened my eyes to see Edward placing me against the pillows

"Its so different with you baby. You're the prettiest girl in the whole world. You're the love of my life. When I'm with you and were naked all I want to do is kiss every inch of your soft skin. I want to make you cum over and over again just to watch your beautiful face. I have never been like this with anyone but you. I love you and it will never happen again, I was a fucking idiot, I should have been chasing you fighting for you, I just didn't know how baby.. I've never been in love before and you drive me insane" His lips brushed against mine sweetly and I pulled him closer, kissing him deeper.

"I want to be with you forever, I want you to be my wife. I want to see your belly all round with my baby inside…." He whispered placing kisses all over my neck. "Just come home baby…."

"Ok" I sighed

"Fuck thank god baby!" I sighed kissing her on the lips he rolled over pulling me ontop of him, a huge smile on his face. "I promise I'll be so good to you baby, ill make you so happy"

"I know you will…" I smiled kissing his sexy lips.

Edwards hands got rougher pulling my clothes off my body we lay snuggled on the bed in just our underwear taking our time. Kissing and touching everywhere for what seemed like hours. His mouth slid lower on my body down to my belly….

"Stop taking your pill baby…" He whispered

"Are you serious…Edward were so young… I don't know.."

"Who care's we have a beautiful home, lots of money, you don't ever have to work. Stop taking that stupid fucking pill baby… I want to make a baby with you, I want us to be a family…"

"I'll think about it…" I sighed "Now stop talking and make love to me please… its been three weeks … I need you so bad."

Edward Rolled ontop of me and ripped my panties off in a hurry. "I missed you like this … all needy and wet baby…" He groaned rubbing the head of his cock up and down my folds. He pushed into me and let out a strangled moan. "Fuck yes baby…."

"I love you…." I sighed looking deep into his beautiful green eyes.

"I love you too beautiful"


End file.
